


Twisted Vines and Twisted Minds

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birching, Cock Bondage, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dark Neville Longbottom, Dark fic, Devil Snare - Freeform, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Neville Longbottom/Hermione Granger, Legilimency, Legilimens, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Mpreg, Past Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Plant Legilimens, Punishment, Restraints, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, renaming Main Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Neville just isn’t the same person anymore....
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Devil Snare, Neville Longbottom/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Twisted Vines and Twisted Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts), [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts), [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts), [MarshmallowMcGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/gifts), [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Self prompted 
> 
> Harry’s son Albus is renamed Abraxus and he is Scorpius’ twin. All four potter kids were born to Harry and Draco. It’s not really mentioned but Draco carried the twins while Harry carried James and Lily.. 
> 
> IF you care full names are: James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, Abraxus Septimus Potter-Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy
> 
> Thank you to @Tsundanire for helping me mull this story over and create something from a few scattered thoughts in my half asleep brain. Thank you @Keyflight790 for letting me talk out my plot with you when I felt blocked! Thanks Marshmallow, my squishy, for encouraging this raunchy piece <3 and Tsundanire and onereader for letting me talk circles around you to end it! 
> 
> There will be a sequel for those of you who felt the end was a little ambiguous.  
> Beta’s: Chris&Gem thank you both so much!
> 
> For EvAeleanors donation to the Australian relief funds!

The Potter-Malfoy home was livelier than normal. With James Sirius Potter home for a week between tours with England’s National Quidditch team, it seemed everyone wanted to spend their time with him. Before he took off for another half a year. 

Neville watched as Teddy and Victoire’s daughter launched herself at James, who threw her high into the air. The toddler giggled as she fell through the air before he settled her back in Teddy’s arms. From the scowl on Teddy’s face, and to Neville’s amusement, he wasn’t pleased with James roughhousing.

Neville sipped his iced tea, the cool liquid helping to cool his body; hot from the mid-summer afternoon sun. Three generations of Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys were scattered amongst the gardens. He sat and enjoyed the view from a little table under the awning by the flowers. It wasn’t abnormal for Neville to visit Harry and Draco between work and other engagements, but since his divorce he had a difficult time socializing with people who didn’t understand what he had gone through. So he often sat alone, contemplating things that would turn his childhood friend’s heads.

“Hey, Nev.” Harry slid into the seat beside him. “How’s teaching been?”

“Most of the brats don’t appreciate the effort put into caring for plants, and those that do still have little respect for them as living creatures.”

Harry gave Neville an odd look. He had yet to really encounter Neville and his new view on life, people and everything in between.

“It’s been a long year,” Neville sighed, giving Harry the most plausible explanation. Harry nodded sympathetically, appeased for the moment.

Though, it really had been a terrible year, with Hannah divorcing him at the start of the previous semester. Add on the increasingly worse fights with his own son, who decided a side needed to be taken after the divorce. Of course, he had chosen hers. 

He and Hannah had never been suited to one another; she wanted to travel, and live and experience so much after years of being confined to one place both during and after Hogwarts, but Neville loved working at Hogwarts. His friends and family here needed him, and in turn he needed them too. It had been a source of turmoil between them for years before Hannah had cheated and left him for another man. A man who was decidedly not present today, hadn’t been since the separation it seemed.

“I know, mate I’m so sorry about-”

“I don’t want to talk about her.”

Harry nodded and looked over the surrounding chaos. Tiny children running and laughing, chasing or being chased by conjured creatures or faeries. Any normal person around such sentimental things would be happy. Hell, even Draco looked happy.

“Can you believe we are forty-four years old?” Harry chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “Feels like just last week I married Draco.”

“Ted has a little one of his own, how does that make you feel?” Neville laughed.

“Bloody old, mate.”

James Sirius Potter-Malfoy sauntered up to the table, all long limbs, pointed features and messy dark hair. His striking grey eyes flashed as he sat in the vacant chair across from Neville. He gave a bright smile and looked at Neville with a mischievous glint in his eyes before turning to his father. 

“Hey pops,” he grinned at Harry’s prickly reaction. “How are Abraxas and Scorp doing at the Ministry?” 

“Their first year was interesting,” Harry chuckled. “Scorpius may have blown up the lab, thanks to Ab’s first day of work prank. Honestly, I told them both they were lucky they weren’t fired on the spot.”

“Actually heard about that one,” James laughed. “Freddie said he got an owl from Ab about it. The prick isn’t talking to me.”

“Because you left the country for six months, and you opted to stay gone for his birthday. You know what he’s like about his birthday. I need to go talk to Draco about Lily’s big shebang on Friday, see you later.” Harry stood and headed into the sea of people.

Neville watched Harry go, a pastime he used to exceedingly enjoy as a hormonal teenager and caught James staring at him with a raised brow. Neville stared back, daring James to say anything about it. James just smirked and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

“How are you, Nev?” James’ eyes travelled up and down Neville’s body, taking in the more soft than hard planes of his body, the long dark brown hair, the full well-groomed beard. “You look… good,” James said slowly through his appraisal.

Neville raised both his brows and with his arm resting on the table, hid his smirk in his hand. This was interesting, to say the least. He could easily have a little fun with James, the man who thought so highly of himself. He would benefit from being knocked down a peg or two.

“How’s Quidditch?” Neville asked, an attempt to break the stare James was giving him.

Mistake number one. And Neville hated making mistakes.

“Great, I’m great of course,” James flashed a big white smile. “Best on the team, and fittest.” he winked.

Maybe ten pegs. Neville rolled his eyes.

“Mm,” Neville sipped his drink. “I’ve watched quite a few matches in my day, and I’ve seen better.”

James visibly deflated, but then something like determination flashed in his eyes.

“Maybe on the field,” James smiled innocently. Oh, but Neville knew better. “But you’ve yet to have me off.”

Neville shook his head and with an amused twitch of his lips, he stood to leave.

“I’d have to be the judge of that,” he said, soft but clear. “I’ve enjoyed a fair few players too.”

Then, he too slipped off into the group of rowdy people.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Lily’s party was, of course, loud and filled with people. Almost every Weasley was there. Bill and Fleur, Louis and his family, Dominique and her family, Ted, Victoire and their daughter. Right down the line. Even Molly and Arthur had made the effort. Ginny too, but her partner Blaise hadn’t been able to attend.  
  
Ron showed up, much to everyone's shock, left a present on a nearby table and was shooed away from the house by Molly. Everyone could hear her scold them as they disappeared down the drive. Neville grimaced as he wandered towards the fire and parked himself beside a scowling Hermione.

“The nerve,” She grumbled, as she reached for Neville’s hand and squeezed it tight.

Neville smiled at her and let her rest her head against his shoulder. They had grown close since both their separations and divorces that followed. Hannah and Ron’s secret relationship broke them both, but together Neville and Hermions were putting back the pieces. Even if they were forever changed by the experience.

“He looks miserable, if that helps,” Neville grinned, and she smirked.

“It does help a little.”

Harry, Draco, Ginny and some others began filling the spaces around the fire. It was nice to have the group together again, even though they were older, more seasoned. 

“How is it with all the kids grown, moving on, becoming functional adult Wixen?” Seamus asked Harry and Draco.

“It’s nice,” Harry smiled at his husband. “Now, we get to enjoy our own lives.”

Draco smirked but had a wistful sort of sad look in his eyes. “Speak for yourself, Potter.”

“Until they start all bringing their kids around for you to watch,” Molly said to Harry with a grin and everyone chuckled. “I swear I’ll never get to enjoy my own life.” She paused and gazed around the fire fondly. “And I’m perfectly alright with that.”

Ginny gave her mother a peck on the cheek before she launched into a story about the teams she coaches in Ireland. Quidditch had always been her favourite thing, and after years of professional play, she had retired and taken over the entire Irish league, including The Appleby Arrows, The Montrose Magpies, and Puddlemere United.

Seamus, who had gone into pyrotechnics after Hogwarts, took over with his own story about the latest building he had blown up for the Ministry’s expansions. Slowly as the night progressed, the group grew and the stories became more and more ridiculous. The tiniest ones were in bed, and the young and old were gathered, sipping fire whiskey. Until finally someone asked.

“What even happened, Hermione?” Ginny asked with a slight slur. “I mean we know that you divorced, but mum refuses to divulge.”

“Ginevra Weasley!” Molly scolded.

“It’s fine, Molly, really,” Hermione smiled. “Ronald and I had agreed to work on our marriage a year prior to the divorce, and it seemed to be going well. At least he said he was happier; that he was falling in love with me again.”

Some of their friends nodded and Neville felt Hermione’s hand squeeze his. He knew how hard this was for her, how hard it was for them both. They had no guilt surrounding how they dealt with their exes in the aftermath of the affair, but telling the story was painful nonetheless.

“So I had to go away for a week, portkey to the Canadian mountains in British Columbia and negotiate with the giant colony there.” She noticed the questioning glances from Fleur and Audrey and added, “education for them, resources for us. It went really well, actually, which was why I was able to come home early.”

The campfire seemed to get bigger, hotter at that moment, and Neville knew Hermione’s emotions were strained from the story, but she went on. 

“Molly, you may not want to hear this part,” Hermione smiled sadly at Molly, who she had come to love like a mother over the years.

“Nonsense, ducky,” but Molly’s mouth was tight.

“I arrived home in the morning. I did what I always did when I get home, tossed my robes at the moving hooks, took off my god-awful heels and went into the kitchen. Something seemed wrong, I couldn't place it at first, everything appeared as normal. Not a cup out of place, not a dirty dish in the sink, but in the drainer there were two sets of dishes drying, two wine glasses, two water glasses. I turned back to the doorway where there was a pair of flats by the bench. Just out in the open. And it wasn’t one of my children’s, I know Rose’s style, I know Elestran’s too for that matter, and she isn’t even mine.” She smiled fondly at her daughter-in-law.

“The walk to the bedroom felt like it took me forever, like I’d never get there, and every step I felt sicker. Look, we had our issues, we’d fought, we’d contemplated divorce over the years, but we always decided we loved each other more than it was worth to divorce. We’d never strayed in the marriage, or at least we had promised we hadn’t, and I was honest about that promise.”

“That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think?” Audrey muttered and Hermione glared at her.

“How would you react to the same thing if you came home to find another woman’s things in your home? As if she was the one living there and not you. How anyone else feels about my experience is not my concern. That was my house, my life, my husband,” Hermione snapped. “My feelings on the matter are not up for debate, they are mine.”

“And they are damn valid.” Ginny snapped at Percy’s wife. “Your opinions, however, are not.” 

Percy pursed his lips and raised his chin at them before he gripped his wife’s hand, and they left the campfire. Good riddance, in Neville’s opinion; he never liked that guy.

“So I walked into the bedroom and caught them in a-” Hermione glanced at Molly and her tear-filled eyes. “Compromising position. I was so angry, and upset but I felt a calm wash over me. I felt with my magic for every item in the home that was Ron’s. Then, I reached out for everything made of glass too. Felt my magic sweep over them, grip them tight and squeezed. I wanted them to see my anger. I wanted them to know what they did had me that upset, and everything exploded. The windows, dishes, everything Ronald owned, all the picture frames. Everything. It all exploded in one huge rush of my magic.”

There were gasps around the circle of people and Hermione just smiled. Molly stood up and left the circle, followed quickly by Arthur.

“Who was it?” Harry asked, brows furrowed.

“Hannah,” Neville grunted. 

“The cow!” Ginny gasped.

Neville smirked and chuckled quietly. 

“What did you do to Ron?” Draco grinned. He was one who could appreciate the fine art of Hermione’s anger. Neville really liked that about the snake. “I mean, I saw them both come into St Mungo’s various times for like a month, I’m assuming it’s something you did to him?”

“Oh, that!” Hermione grinned mischievously, a sadistic shine in her eyes. “To them both, actually. Well after everything exploded, I lifted her off his prick, hung her upside down starkers, and cast a festering sores hex on his genitals. I also cursed him with a temporary poison oak curse.”

“You little minx!” Draco laughed, delighted. “Potter, I never knew your friends had it in them!”

Harry scowled, “Neither did I.”

“I don’t understand,” Angelina said slowly. “What does a poison oak curse do?”

“Basically every time someone touched Ronniekins, the person touching him would react like they had got a case of poison oak. The curse itself is relatively harmless to the one cursed but it can’t be cured with a potion or spell. It takes time for him and lots of healing salves on the people who touch him.” George said slowly, he seemed to be amused but also very tentative to show it.

“So Hannah got-” Dean paused and leaned forward, eyes wide. “Everywhere?”

“Rashes from her fingers to her snatch.” Hermione gave an evil, toothy grin. “Bitch deserved it too.”

“Damn right,” Neville murmured, and wrapped one of his arms around Hermione's shoulders.

Their friends were quiet, apart from Draco’s gleeful laughing, and avoided looking at Hermione. George spoke next.

“What did you do?” He asked Neville.

Neville raised a brow and stared into George’s eyes as Hermione dissolved into giggles beside him. 

“If you think I was bad-” Hermione wheezed but was stopped by Neville’s pointed look.

“You really don't want to know,” he said in a flat, unaffected tone.

Draco seemed to love this response but was elbowed harshly by Harry. Neville didn’t quite care how they felt about it, but what he did was technically a crime, and he didn’t fancy a stint in Azkaban. Ron hadn’t sought the aid of the authorities, likely too ashamed to admit it.

Someone coughed.

“I think I’ll go for a run,” Hugo said awkwardly, and pulled his wife away from the fire, quickly phased into their Animagus forms and disappeared into the night.

“I think I’ve heard enough about my father too, thanks.” Rose snapped and stalked away herself.

Everyone avoided looking at Neville and Hermione, awkward coughs and silence came over the group.

“It was an accident,” Ginny said staring into the fire. “Right, Hermione? Your magic just got out of control. Right?”

“I could blame it on that,” Hermione considered. “But Ginny, I don’t like lying.”

“He’s the father of your kids!” Harry snapped, Draco shot him a warning look.

“So that gives them the right to treat us like rubbish, and get away with it?” Neville turned a deadly glare on Harry. “In case you have forgotten, Hermione is also the mother of those children, and he treated her terribly. She is a brilliant witch, wonderful mother, faithful and devoted wife, and he-”

“Nev,” Hermione whispered, her hand gripped his arm. Neville looked around and Teddy, Vic and Louis were looking away awkwardly, but James was staring right at him, hanging on his every word.

“I’d probably do the exact same thing to you,” Draco said evenly, narrowing his eyes at Harry. “And I hope you’d expect nothing less.”

“I would never-”

“I know, Harry,” Draco smiled sadly. “But Ronald and Hannah did.”

Harry sighed, the anger visibly draining out of him as he stared into the fire. He obviously hadn’t known what happened, not to the full extent. Neville knew that Ron hadn’t come around since the separation, but he had filled his kids’ heads with a big sob story about why Hermione had left him. Hermione hadn’t offered any information, not until asked that is. And no one had asked.

“The way I see it, Longbottom,” Draco pointed his glass at him. “They only got what was coming to them.”

He smirked and Neville found himself in a kinship with Draco Malfoy. Curious.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Neville grinned and downed his own glass. He smiled at Draco’s practically gleeful expression.

He decidedly did not feel guilty about what he had done to Ronald Bloody Weasley; no matter how much his friends felt he ought to be. They didn’t even know what he had done, and he supposed Ron wasn’t walking around telling anyone about his misfortune. Neville smiled to himself, and stared into the fire. It wasn’t just embarrassment and Hermione that kept the arsehole from attending any family events. He was likely terrified of Neville, as he fucking should be.

He felt that familiar prickle across his skin, the tell-tale sign of being watched. He glanced up at the big grey eyes staring at him unashamedly. James Sirius Potter was becoming something of a nuisance. 

Neville held his gaze until James, painted with a light blush, dropped his gaze and sparked up a conversation with Teddy. Neville noted Teddy’s raised eyebrow, directed at James. Teddy’s eyes darted between Neville and James pointedly and a small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. Merlin, the man was acting like a child with a crush, and Neville wouldn’t abide.

James continued his talking, blushing and darting his extremely obvious looks at Neville. He rolled his eyes again. James really was acting like a lovesick puppy, and Neville wasn’t interested. Love was for children with high hopes and stars in their eyes. Neville had no qualms about showing him exactly what that meant.

“Uncle Harry! Uncle Dray!” A panicked voice rasped from the far end of the estate. “Mum!”

Hermione stood up, wand in hand, and darted towards her son, Harry running close behind her. Years of Auror work had him quick to respond to the barest hint of danger. Even now, as Head Auror, and usually behind a desk, Harry was still one of the strongest wizards Neville had ever seen.

Most of the people around the fire were on their feet by now, wands in hand. Those who had been present in the battle of Hogwarts already prepared for the worst. Hermione and Hugo dragged Elestran’s limp form towards the fire and Draco cast diagnostic and healing charms over her while Hugo explained what had happened.

The Devil’s Snare, Neville’s Devil’s Snare, had reacted to Elestran as if she was an intruder. Hugo glared at Neville.

“I’ll handle it,” he said sharply. “I would like to know the last time anyone gave it a little attention.”

Neville stalked away, wand in hand grumbling about people not treating their plants properly. Because honestly, it wouldn’t have attacked if Harry and Draco had been giving it the attention it needed. It was like a human child; with love, it would grow to be healthy, happy and attentive, but neglected it would become sick, lonely and spiteful. 

As Neville neared the semi-sentient creature he first let his magic reach out and stroke against the vines that were thrashing violently in the air. He cast Legilimens, and with his mind, reached out to the plant.

Hush, it’s okay, you are safe. I’m here.

Neville felt the anger and terror coming off the plant in waves. Thick, heavy vines swung at Neville and hit the ground with loud, and heavy thuds that shook Neville to his core. He stood strong.

Now, now. I’d never hurt you, it’s me, Neville. 

The vines snaked back before they shot out again and slapped the earth with enough force to kill a man. 

Calm! Down! 

Neville yelled through the connection with enough dominance and control that the plant seemed to freeze. 

There we go. 

Neville cooed as he stepped slowly towards the Devil’s Snare. His wand was raised, but he had confidence that the plant would no longer attempt to attack him. Neville finally stood before the plant and all its glory, large vines protruding from the ground waving in the air menacingly. 

Good. 

Neville’s inner voice was soft and calming as he stroked the vine. It snuck around his body and wrapped around his waist as if the Devil’s Snare was hugging him. 

Tired.

I know. Rest, you’ve done well. 

Master, Snare good?

Yes, you’ve been so good for me.

Neville smiled and stroked the vine again. It was strong and thick and held him tightly. He was a beacon of love and safety for the plant and that made Neville feel good, needed and powerful. 

There was a snap behind them, and Neville felt the vine twitch.

Master followed.

I know, thinks he is so clever, doesn’t he? 

Neville couldn’t see him, but he knew James had followed him down to the edge of the grounds. He knew James was hiding under his father’s cloak, just beyond the brush. He smiled softly to himself thinking about how James, much like Harry, always assumed he was undetectable under that sodding cloak. Little did he know that Neville was keenly aware of James presence. The feel of his eyes, the hard and soft ridges of his body, that bloody hair.

Should Snare trap?

Maybe. He’s just a pup, but one that needs some training.

Master good trainer.

Neville smirked. He turned around, staring into James’ eyes, and quickly ordered the Devil’s Snare to snag one of James’ ankles. He watched as the vine shot across the space between Neville and James, wrapped around a pale freckled ankle and pulled him off his feet. The cloak slipped off his body and fell into a heap where James once stood.

To James shock, he was suddenly dangling in the air by his foot, his nose mere inches from Neville’s. Neville wanted to laugh at the bewilderment painted across James’ face.

“Ha, ha, Nev,” James grumbled, struggling to reach for the vine that was slowly wrapping further down his leg. “Tell it to put me down will you?”

“Why would I do that?” Neville asked curiously. “That wouldn’t teach you anything.”

“Nev, this thing is trying to go up my trousers, can you please make it put me down.”

“Good idea.”

Lay him out and bind his arms and legs for me.

Yes, Master.

James was still struggling to get away when the vine went slack and James tumbled to the ground. Neville watched, arms crossed against his chest, amused by the exasperated look in James’ eyes when second and third vines snagged his arms and effortlessly pinned him to the ground. James’ chest heaved, as he gasped for breath. Neville stepped closer, looked down at him and saw his pupils overtaking his blue eyes.

“You know, I don’t appreciate being followed around,” Neville said softly, squatting down beside him. “You think you are so entitled, just like someone else I know.”

“Let me go,” James whispered, his voice wavering just the slightest bit but his gaze fierce. 

Neville loved it when they fought back, when they forced him to make them submit. 

“If you didn’t want this, why do you look so needy,” Neville smirked. “You’re practically gagging to be tied up and forced to take whatever I give you. I know you want me; I know you think you want whatever you think I have to offer. James, I don’t have anything to offer but pain and pleasure. If you only want one then you can walk away, but if you want both and only for tonight, then stay.”

James seemed to search Neville’s face, but he didn’t say anything.

“Now, where were we?” Neville pushed a lock of hair out of James’ eyes. “I believe my friend here wanted to enjoy itself. Be a good pup, now.”

James looked nervous, glancing around for some friend of Neville's and eyes widening when another vine moved slowly over his body. He struggled against the binds on his arms and legs, but nothing could stop the fifth vine trailing over his chest and sinking into his mouth. Neville stood, walked back several paces to lean against the thick base of the Snare, and enjoyed the view.

James attempts at speaking or screaming were muffled by the thick vine exploring his lips, teeth, tongue, until it pulled away and slipped under his shirt. It trailed wetly against his skin and circled one of his hard brown nipples. Neville suppressed the need to moan as James groaned and arched into the touch, all the while keeping their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

“Look at you, so wrecked. What would any of them say if they saw you right now?” Neville chuckled darkly and watched as James writhed on the ground from the sensual touches Devil’s Snare happily provided. 

Neville knew all too well the smooth feeling of the vines against heated skin. He knew the advantages of a creature that could enter him in every spot available, at his command. And he knew the heights of orgasm from being breached, the invasion eased from the plant’s slick juices.

“Fuuu-,” James cursed. “Please.”

Tease his cock. 

He told the Devil’s Snare, in great detail, exactly how to touch him, and quickly Vanished James too-tight-trousers.

James was panting, pulling against the vines that gripped his wrists and cried out as a vine pressed against the slit of his prick. James groaned and arched into the touch. The wanton display had Neville’s cock straining in his jeans, but he willed it down. It mostly obeyed. He felt a vine slip up his pant leg and wrap itself comfortably around his thigh.

Not yet. 

And the plant retreated.

“You need to get fucked, don’t you?” Neville grinned. “So badly that you’d let a Devil’s Snare fuck you open, and bring you to bliss. Admit it, or it ends.”

“It’s true,” James said quickly, panicked. “Please don’t stop, I need-I need.”

“What do you need, pup?”

“Fuuuuck,” James groaned again, and bucked up against the vine that slowly traced around his hard length.

“What. Do. You. Need?” Neville grounded out, unimpressed. “If you can’t use your words-”

“I need to come, please, Merlin, I need to come,” James yelled as tears traced down his cheeks.

“Shhh, pup,” Neville soothed, squatting beside him once more and cupping his cheek. “Someone might hear you.”

James bit his bottom lip hard, and stared up at Neville.

“I want you,” James whispered, but Neville heard every syllable.

Now. 

Neville ordered Devil’s Snare, and it knew exactly what its master wanted. 

A vine delivered to Neville a thin limb which he quickly Transfigured into a bundle of thin white branches. He slapped them across the tops of James upper thighs as James hissed in both pain and pleasure. The wood came down on him again and again until his pale skin was covered in blooms of purple and pink and spotted with red dots. It was enticing to see, to know he had marked James this way, but still, he wanted more.

Flip him over, and open him up slowly.

James was moved to his knees, his chest pinned to the soft ground. Neville watched as James’ hole was circled and breached by a thin, slick vine. James moaned and pushed back against it, nails dug into the ground, back arched. He loved it, Neville could tell. So he slapped the wad of birchwood over James’ round arse.

“Ahhhh,” James yelled. “Yes, more, please Godric, more!”

The obedient plant breached James’ with a second and a third slick probe, each wider than the one before it. Soon James was stretched beyond necessity, four thick vines thrusting in and out of his abused hole.

James mumbled incoherently, he was beyond comprehension at this point, but pushed himself further back, taking more of the vines' girth. “Yes, fu-fuck, Nev I-I-I-”

Neville watched as they thrust in hard and fast, a fifth vine slipping in and out of the slit of James prick. 

“Damn,” Neville said in awe. “You look so hot, Jamie. Do you like being filled up so much?”

James groaned, panting and canting into the pleasure. A man with lesser control would have come untouched from the sight alone, but Neville was not a lesser man. He watched, pleased with the scene in front of him, enraptured by the expressions on James’ face. Merlin, it was enough, just watching, knowing he was controlling one of the deadliest semi-sentient plants known to Wixen all over the world. He was the one giving James pleasure and taking his own just by simply enjoying the beauty before him. Neville was intoxicated with the power, thrilled by the desire and raw need that had glossed James’ eyes. 

Now. 

Neville sent the command through the link to the Devil’s Snare.

With pleasure, Master.

James screamed out his orgasm, the vines quickly tugging on his leaking cock, and stretching his hole impossibly wider. One filled his mouth to muffle the noise and James gagged on it, coming harder in explosive, white ropes all over the vines. 

Neville shivered and squeezed his cock once in controlled warning, before he stepped forward once more.

“You did so well, Jamie,” he praised. 

The Devil’s Snare lifted the vine that was covered in James’ release towards him, and Neville ran his tongue along it, lapping up some of the fluid.

“Fear mixed with pleasure always makes it more delicious.” He smirked, before he turned and left James, a sweaty, panting mess in the grass, as the Devil’s Snare rubbed soothingly over his sore flesh.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a prequel/sequel in the works. Just give me some time 🥰


End file.
